Love is so troublesome!
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Shikamaru is in Love but will he ever get up the currage to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is so troublesome a Shikamaru Nara story**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.)

**Introduction**

Serena was born in the leaf village she was an only child her first friend was Choji. Soon after meeting Choji they made friends with Shikamaru. Serena loved hanging out with these two boys. Choji because he shared her love for BBQ potato chips, and Shikamaru because of the way he saw things. She and Choji became best friends quickly but unfortunately her parents died on a mission when she was 10 so Choji's parents adopted her since they're so close.

Serena's 16 now, and ever since the Chunin exams she's had the biggest crush on Shikamaru Nara. She and Shikamaru were the only two Genin that got promoted to Chunin they were paired together as sparing partners. Serena was really good at hiding her feelings for Shikamaru she didn't want to risk losing his friendship she couldn't stand it if that happened. She cared for him to much.

However Serena did try hinting, and flirting on occasion to see how he would react but he was so hard to read she wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't interested, or because he was out maneuvering her. She tried increasing her efforts by accidentally brushing her hand against his or brushing into him, and there was the one time that they hand been sparing when she had actually managed to pin him to the ground with him under her whispering I win only inches from his lips. Serena was growing absolutely frustrated with his lack of response but in spite of everything that she had done they remained best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 1**

Today is Serena's day off, and she's sitting by her favorite lake skipping stones she's too frustrated with herself for not kissing Shikamaru when she had the chance to. Of course she was too busy thinking to notice Shikamaru lying in the grass watching clouds somewhere behind her.

When Choji sees Serena he walks up to her.

He asks "hey sis what's the matter?"

She sighs, and says "nothing Choji."

He responds "aw come on I know that sigh doesn't mean nothing please tell me Serena."

She replies "I'm having boy troubles ok Choji."

He starts to get angry, and asks "who is he? What did he do I'll kill him." He punches his fist into his hand.

She shakes her head saying "no Choji he's done nothing, and that's the problem."

He calms down saying "just tell him how you feel sis.

Serena replies it's not that easy Choji he's my friend I don't want to risk losing him as a friend."

He asks "is this the boy you write about in your diary."

Serena yells "Choji you're not supposed to read my diary!" She swats him on the head.

Choji rubs his head saying "I'm sorry sis but is it?"

She responds "yes it is Choji."

Choji sighs saying "why don't you ask Dad for his advice on what to do sis?"

She smiles, and says "I tried but he told me not to date until I'm 30."

Choji chuckles, and says "maybe I could talk to him for you?"

Serena responds "no that would be way to weird Choji. I'll just go, and ask Kiba for help see you later" she kisses his forehead, and leaves.

**~ We stay with Choji ~**

Choji walks over to Shikamaru, and says "you're so lucky that you don't have a sister to worry about Shikamaru."

He replies "girls are so troublesome what was her problem anyway?"

Choji responds "some boy she's be writing about in her diary for the past 3 years now."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, and asks "who is he?"

Choji responds "I don't know she never uses his name, and doesn't describe him other than cute, handsome, and hot."

Shikamaru chuckles saying "great that's just what I needed a love sick sparring partner ugh."

Choji chuckles, and says "it can't be all that bad Shikamaru. She has liked him a long time now."

Shikamaru replies "yah but she's has been acting so troublesome."

Choji responds "that's girls for you Shikamaru I just don't get them."

Shikamaru asks "so Choji where did she go?"

Choji responds "to ask Kiba something maybe she's finally taking my advice, and telling the boy she loves him."

Shikamaru yells "WHAT! Kiba seriously Choji your sister can do better than that!"

Choji asks "what's wrong with Kiba Shikamaru."

He replies "you're so clueless Choji he moves way to fast. He's managed to score with every girl he's dated if she were my sister I wouldn't leave her alone with him Choji."

**~ Back to Serena ~**

Serena went to the Training grounds where Kiba always was at this time of the day soon enough she sees him training with Akamaru.

She yells to him "hey Kiba!"

He yells back "what is it Serena I'm busy right now?"

Serena responds "I need some advice can we talk?"

Kiba stops for a second, and says "yah how about I meet you for lunch tomorrow?"

She smiles, and replies "sounds great I'll see you then Kiba."

He responds "see you then Serena, and returns to training."


	3. Chapter 3

**Page 2**

Serena heads home, and takes a shower then heads to bed for the night. She wakes up, and get dressed. Then she heads to where she and Shikamaru spar every day. They warm up for a while then they spar after a while he wins. Serena asks him "why do you have to be so smart."

Shikamaru responds "I just am troublesome woman."

She replies "well I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru."

He says "hey where are you going we usually eat lunch together?"

Serena responds "I have a lunch date with Kiba today Shikamaru sorry."

He replies "you're just so troublesome Serena."

Serena giggles saying "all girls are Shikamaru but we're always worth it."

Just then Kiba comes over to her, and asks "hey you ready to go Serena?"

Serena replies "yah I'm ready I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru."

He responds "whatever Serena." She and Kiba go to a restaurant for lunch they sat down at a table.

He asks "so what did you want to talk about Serena."

Serena asks "well how can you tell if a boy likes you Kiba?"

He replies "shouldn't you ask your dad this sort of thing?"

Serena sighs, and says "I tried he told me not to date until I'm 30."

Kiba chuckled, and said "it depends on the boy who is he?"

She responds "I'd rather not say."

Kiba asks "why not just tell him?"

Serena looks at him, and says "Kiba how would you act if I said I love you. I want you to be my boyfriend?"

Kiba looks shocked, and asks "seriously Serena I don't know what to say now I feel kind of awkward."

Serena rolls her eyes at him, and says "I wasn't talking about you Kiba but does that answer your question as to why."

He replies "yah I get it now Serena you don't want to lose your friend. I was worried there myself for a minute."

Serena asks "Kiba so have you worked up the courage to ask your girl yet?"

He responds "no I'm in the same boat as you Serena."

Serena smiles, and says "if you tell me her name maybe I can help. You know we girls do tell each other our secrets."

Kiba responds "its Hinata."

Serena replies "I'm so sorry Kiba she loves Naruto."

Kiba replies "I know I really wish she'd love me. Now who is yours Serena?"

Serena leans over, and whispers in his ear "its Shikamaru."

Kiba chuckles, and says "good luck with that one Serena you're going to need it."

Serena replies "I know I really need it he's down right impossible."

Kiba asks "so what do you like about him anyway?"

Serena replies "there are way too many things to list Kiba."

He chuckles, and says "I guess I wasn't much help Serena sorry."

Serena replies "at least you tried Kiba that's much better then what my dad did."

Kiba says "oh why don't you try Kakashi he might be able to help you out."

Serena smiles, and says "that's a good idea Kiba" as thanks she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the restaurant.

**~ We stay with Kiba ~**

Shortly after Serena left Shikamaru showed up. Shikamaru asks "what's up Kiba?"

He replies "I was just having lunch with a friend Shikamaru why?"

Shikamaru says "Choji's my friend I just don't want to see you hurt his sister!"

Kiba asks "are you sure that's all it is?"

Shikamaru replies "yes! What else is there?"

Kiba shakes his head, and says "Shikamaru for being such a genius sometimes you're really stupid."

Shikamaru asks "what are you talking about Kiba?"

He replies "why don't you figure it out genius" then Kiba gets up, and leaves with Akamaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 3**

**~ Back to Serena ~**

Serena heads out towards the village luckily she sees Kakashi leaving the book store. She rolls her eyes knowing he's just bought another one of those perverted books that he likes to read she runs up to him catching him off guard. Serena asks Kakashi "Can I talk to you?"

Kakashi looks at her saying "oh Serena sure what's up?"

Serena replies "I have a boy problem, and I was hoping you could help me with it."

Kakashi asks "why not ask your dad for help with this?"

Serena rolls her eyes saying "this is getting old but my dad said I shouldn't date until I'm 30!"

Kakashi chuckles, and says "that wasn't very helpful now was it?"

Serena replies "no it wasn't."

Kakashi asks "but why me?"

Serena responds "well you're older, and I'm sure at one time even you had girl problems."

Kakashi smiles, and asks "have you tried flirting with him?"

Serena replies "yes no luck he must be immune or something."

Kakashi chuckles, and asks "how about dropping hints that you're interested?"

Serena responds "I did, and he didn't pick up on my hints or he ignored them all together."

Kakashi asks "why not just tell him how you feel?"

Serena replies "no can't do that he's my friend I don't want to lose the friendship."

Kakashi says" that's a good point why not try leaving him alone for a little while maybe he'll realize how much he likes you if you're not there."

Serena smiles, and says "that's a great idea Kakashi" as thanks she kisses him on the cheek.

Just then Iruka rushes over to her, and says "Serena the Hokage wants to see you right away." She waves to Kakashi and Iruka as she takes off to the Hokage's office.

**~ We stay with Iruka ~**

Iruka asks "what was with her?"

Kakashi replies "she's in love Iruka."

He asks "do you have any clue who is the lucky guy is?"

Kakashi says "she didn't say but I feel bad for her."

Iruka asks "why is that Kakashi?"

He replies "from what I do know I don't think he feels the same way she does."

Iruka asks "what has she tried with him?"

Kakashi responds "everything except to stay away from him."

Iruka says "aw the poor girl what idiot wouldn't want her?"

Kakashi replies "all she said was that he was a friend of hers."

Just then Shikamaru shows up, and asks "hey guys have you seen Serena?"

Kakashi pokes Iruka, and smiles then he asks "why do you want to know Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "Choji is worried about her about her, and asked me to help him find her. So do you know or not?"

Iruka says "yes Shikamaru I've just sent her to the Hokage's office."

Shikamaru replies "thanks guys", and then he takes off to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi asks "do you think that was him Iruka?"

He replies "I don't know he is friends with Choji he may have told the truth."

**~ Back to Serena ~**

Serena has reached the Hokage's office by now where she was informed that she'd be singing at the Sakura festival that was coming up soon. While Serena was there she requested a sparring partner change explaining to Tsunade exactly why, and surprisingly she agree to change her to Izumo starting tomorrow. She smiled, and thanked her for her help. Serena headed out of the Hokage's office, and saw Choji as well as Shikamaru waiting for her.

Choji asks "where were you I was worried sick?"

Serena replies "I was in the Hokage's office Choji."

He says "I mean before that Serena."

Serena replies "oh just hanging out with friends. Besides I can take care of myself Choji, and poor Shikamaru must be exhausted from looking for me. Why don't you go home, and sleep Shikamaru?"

He replies "you're to troublesome Serena."

Serena smiles, and says "come on Choji let's go home now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 4**

The next day Serena goes, and meets with her new sparring partner Izumo. They warmed up, and spar with each other after several hours they decide to call it a draw but you've noticed the strategy he used during fighting. Taking note of it for the next time the two of you spar. Serena heads straight home exhausted, and crashes on her bed. Taking a nap after a few hours she's woken by her mom yelling her name. Serena replies "what is it Mom?"

She says "back you have a visitor Serena."

Serena responds "alright I'll be there in a sec." She fixes her hair, and clothes then heads to the front door only to find Shikamaru standing there looking very pissed. She asks "what do you need Shikamaru?"

He asks back "why aren't we partners anymore?"

Serena replies "I needed a break from constantly thinking up new strategies to beat you every day."

Shikamaru says "you should have said something."

She responds "why you're supposed to do your best?"

Shikamaru says "still I really hate my new partner he's not a challenge for me at all."

Serena replies "well then I guess you can watch clouds while you train."

He asks "why are you being so troublesome?"

Serena says "look it's only until the Stupid Sakura festival, and then you'll have me back."

Shikamaru responds "good...um are you going to the festival?"

Serena replies "I have no choice I have to sing are you going?"

He says "no it's my day off I'll just go sleep in the field."

Serena says "well if that's all you wanted I have a lot to do to get ready."

Shikamaru says "yah well bye" he leaves, and Serena closes the door.

Serena picks up the phone, and calls Tenten. Serena asks her if she can get the girls over for a good old fashioned make over. Tenten agrees with her, and within a half hour everyone has arrived at her house ready to help with a makeover. They go shopping, and buy new clothes of course after trying on several outfits. They head back home where they help Serena with her hair, and a song to sing for the festival.

Tenten asks "so what kind of Song Serena?"

Serena responds "a love song."

Sakura asks "who is it for?"

Serena replies "you can't keep a secret Sakura!"

Hinata asks "so it is for someone special then Serena?"

Serena replies "yes." Then she asks "hey Hinata what do you think about Kiba?"

Hinata replies "I don't know he's ok I guess why?"

Serena looks at her, and says "he likes you a lot Hinata."

Hinata blushes, and says "I never really thought of him that way until you asked."

Serena responds "I know you're too busy drooling over Naruto."

Hinata asks her "are you interested in Naruto?"

Serena responds "no not at all if you must know it's (she whispers to her) Shikamaru."

Hinata asks confused "does he even like girls?"

Sakura yells "OMG you like Shino!"

Serena responds "EW! Are you crazy?"

Sakura says "aw come on tell me already please Serena."

Serena replies "the last time I told you a secret you told it to my parents, and I got grounded for a month. So no I won't be telling you."

Tenten asks "what about me I want to know!" Then she adds "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Serena responds "ok." She whispers "Shikamaru", and Tenten whispers back "Neji."

Serena responds "oh Tenten you picked a hard one."

Tenten says "you did too Serena."

Serena responds "I know but I'm down to last resort techniques."

Tenten says "I'm so sorry to hear that Serena."

Sakura says "me too you should tell him before you completely give up."

Hinata says "I agree even if he never talks to you again you could at least move on."

Serena replies "look who's talking how long have you loved Naruto, and not told him Hinata?"

Hinata replies stuttering "over 3 years now." All of the girls had to head home for the night leaving her there alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 5**

Every day it was the same thing she trained until she was tired then she'd go home, and take a nap. After her nap she'd go to the bathhouse for a soak in the tub, and then she'd practice her song for the festival. Over the weeks Serena's sudden absence didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

**~ We join Shikamaru ~**

Shikamaru and Choji are at Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching place. When Shikamaru asks "what's wrong with your sister lately Choji?"

Choji asks "what do you mean Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "I think she's been avoiding me. What did I do?"

Choji responds "I think she's just busy Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighs, and says "this is such a drag."

Choji asks "do you like her Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "of course Choji she's my friend."

Choji responds "I meant do you like her as a girlfriend?"

Shikamaru looks shocked, and says "Choji she's your sister."

Choji says "I know she is but she's not yours besides I'd rather see her dating you then some creep."

Shikamaru replies "girls are troublesome, and girlfriends are worse than that."

Choji says "I don't know about that Shikamaru. I think girlfriends are worth the trouble when you find the right one."

Shikamaru asks "but what did I do wrong I haven't seen her in what feels like forever?"

Choji replies "ask my sister not me Shikamaru, and if you ask me I'd say you're in love with her. Now I'm going home to let you think about that" then Choji leaves.

Shikamaru says "this is so troublesome now he's mad at me too what did I do?"

A male voice asks "what's wrong Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turns to see Asuma, and says "girl trouble also now I've gotten Choji mad too."

Asuma raises an eyebrow then says "so spill it maybe I can help you."

Shikamaru says "well Choji's sister has been avoiding me lately, and I don't know why."

Asuma asks "does she like you?"

Shikamaru responds "yes we're friends you already know that."

Asuma says "oh Serena I remember her. But I meant as a boyfriend Shikamaru."

Shikamaru says "I don't think so why?"

Asuma asks "well has she flirted with you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "yes but she was showing Hinata how to flirt with Naruto at the time."

Asuma asks "has she touched you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "yes we've hugged, and kissed but nothing more then she'd do with Choji."

Asuma asks "was she spending a lot of time with you alone Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "yes but we were sparing partners until recently."

Asuma asks, "And now she's avoiding you?"

Shikamaru responds "yes, and I didn't do anything."

Asuma chuckles, and says "that's the problem Shikamaru she wants you to do something."

Shikamaru yells "what the heck do you mean Asuma?"

Asuma says "first tell me what got Choji so upset Shikamaru."

Shikamaru replies "Choji thinks I'm in love with his sister, and he wanted me to think about it. But love is so troublesome."

Asuma asks "is there a possibility that she loves you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru says kind of angry "no she's dating Kiba."

Asuma asks "are you sure about that?"

Shikamaru replies "yes they had a lunch date."

Asuma asked "anything else happen Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "yes she kissed his cheek."

Asuma asks "have you asked Kiba or her if they're dating?"

Shikamaru responds "no that's way too much work for me to do."

Asuma asks "have you ever thought that she went out with Kiba to get you jealous because she likes you, and not him."

Shikamaru just responds "this is so troublesome." Then Asuma and Shikamaru head their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Page 6**

**~ We join Serena ~**

It's now only a week away from the Sakura festival and Serena's just finished training for the day with her partner Izumo.

Izumo asks "hey Serena is there anything wrong?"

Serena looks at him, and says "why do you ask?"

Izumo says "you just seem kind of distracted lately Serena."

Serena responds "if you must know I'm having issues with a boy."

Izumo asks "did you and your boyfriend have a fight?"

Serena replies "no I don't have a boyfriend."

Izumo raises an eyebrow, and says "so you like someone who is he?"

Serena replies "I'd rather not say."

Izumo asks "it wouldn't be me would it?"

Serena replies "no I don't really know you that well."

Izumo asks "so he's a friend that makes things more complicated."

Serena replies "tell me about it."

Izumo asks "have you considered asking him to be friends with benefits?"

Serena responds "what the heck is friends with benefits?"

Izumo chuckles, and says "it's kind of hard to explain but I could show you."

Serena looks at him confused, and asks "show me what?"

Izumo smirks, and quickly kisses her on the lips Serena quickly pushes him off smacking him across the face. Unfortunately Shikamaru had seen the kiss but had missed her reaction to it.

Serena yells "don't ever do that again or next time I'll send you to the hospital." Then she storms off only to bump into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yells "angry so is this why you wanted a new partner? You should be dating guys your own age Serena."

Serena yells back "I don't like him Shikamaru he's a jerk, and he caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me like that. Ugh why am I explaining myself to you?" Serena storms off, and goes home.

**~ We stay with Shikamaru ~**

Izumo walks over to Shikamaru, and says "she's a feisty one. How far have you gotten with her I mean you've been her partner for like three years now!"

Shikamaru yells "WHAT! She's my friend I haven't done anything with her."

Izumo asks "how do you control yourself she's so hot, and she has a bad habit of pressing against you when sparing."

Shikamaru punches him in the nose, and says "you'd better behave yourself from now on or you'll have to deal with me."

Izumo says "is lover boy jealous?"

Shikamaru says "I'm not her lover I'm just her friend, and I don't want to see her hurt by you" then Shikamaru storms off. Izumo chuckles, and thinks to himself as he takes off (he's got it bad for her I wonder if he'll ever admit it to himself or to her.)

**~ Back to Serena ~**

Serena storms into her house, and yells "ugh boys I'll never figure them out." She continues storming into her room, and slams the door shut behind her.

Her Mom comes into the room, and says "care to talk about dear."

Serena asks "are you going to actually help mom or are you going to be like dad, and tell me to wait until I'm 30 to date."

Her Mom laughs, and says "your father's just being over protective sweetie. Now come on I'll help you."

Serena says "well let's see my sparring partner kissed me, and I don't like him like that. Then the guy I do like doesn't even notice me."

Her Mom says "well I'll talk to your sparring partner, and make sure it's clear to him that you don't like him. As for this other guy just try to get to know him a little better."

Serena rolls her eyes, and says "Mom he's my best friend I already know everything about him!"

Her Mom looks at Serena shocked, and says "just wait I'm sure he'll come around soon sweetheart."

Serena responds "Mom that was no help at all" as she leaves your room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Page 7**

After several hours there was a knock at the front door Serena's Dad answered the door. Her Dad says "well hello Shikamaru Choji isn't here right now."

Shikamaru says "that's not why I'm here sir."

Her Dad says "oh I see come in Shikamaru" he lets him in, and they sit on the couch.

Shikamaru says "I'm here about Serena sir."

He smiles, and says "if you're asking permission to date her then the answer is yes!"

Shikamaru asks "why does every one think I want to date your daughter?"

He chuckles saying "well it's obvious that you love her."

Shikamaru responds defensively "I do not she's just a friend."

Her Dad asks "so then what brings you here then Shikamaru?"

He replies "I came to tell you that she's having problems with her sparring partner."

Her Dad looks concerned, and says "she's said nothing to me about any problems so what's going on?"

Shikamaru says "well her new partner Izumo kissed her without her permission today, and he told me he plans on doing more than that so I punch him."

He raises an eyebrow, and says "I see I'll go talk to the Hokage about this right now. She's in her room if you want to talk to her."

Shikamaru says "I guess I should talk to her." Then he asks "why are girls so troublesome?"

Her Dad chuckles, and says "they are but they're so worth it Shikamaru I'm going to leave now see you later."

Shikamaru says "bye sir" then he goes, and knocks on her bedroom door.

She responds "who is it?"

Shikamaru says back "it's me Serena."

Serena yells "go away Shikamaru I already said everything I wanted to earlier."

He says "I won't go away I want to talk to you now open the door."

Serena responds "no now go away already."

Shikamaru yells "stop being so troublesome Serena, and open the door."

Serena says "fine" then she walks over, and opens the door saying "now what do you want?"

Shikamaru says "look I'm sorry about earlier Serena."

Serena smiles, and hugs him then she says "I forgive you Shikamaru."

He asks "uh... Serena do you like me?"

Serena quickly responds "of course I do you're my best friend Shikamaru."

He says "no I meant as in a boyfriend."

Serena decides to turn the question back on to him so she asks back "why do you want to know do you like me that way?"

Shikamaru looks flushed, and says "uh...I just remembered I have to help my Mom with something at home I've got to go now." With that he takes off, and runs out the front door. Serena thinks to herself (well at least he didn't say no!)

**~ We join Shikamaru at his house ~**

Once he gets home Shikamaru asks his Dad "how can you tell if a girl likes you?"

Shikaku asks "is my boy in love?"

Shikamaru replies "Dad love is so troublesome."

Shikaku says "it may be troublesome but it's always worth it son."

Shikamaru says "well answer the question already dad."

Shikaku says "well it depends on the girl some flirt while others will ignore you. Have you asked her if she likes you?"

Shikamaru replies "yes I did Dad."

Shikaku asks "what did she say?"

Shikamaru says "she asked why, and if I liked her."

Shikaku chuckles, and says "so she didn't say no."

Shikamaru says "that's right."

Shikaku says "most girls will say no right away if they don't like you Shikamaru."

He says are you saying "she likes me Dad?"

Shikaku says "its possible son I'm not completely sure."

Shikamaru replies "ugh this is just so troublesome."


	9. Chapter 9

**Page 8**

**~ Back to you ~**

It's the night before the Sakura festival so Serena went to bed early it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Soon after falling asleep she starts to dream about Shikamaru. In her dream they are in the park when Akamaru knocks him on top of her. Before she knew it he's kissing her, and she's kissing him back passionately. Serena's really enjoying her dream when she's suddenly woken up by Choji. He says "it's time to get up sis."

Serena grumbles "five more minutes Choji?"

He asks "was that dream about Shikamaru that good sis?"

Serena sits up in bed now fully awake, and shouts "WHAT!"

Choji responds "I'm sorry but you talk in your sleep sis."

Serena asks him "what exactly did I say?"

He chuckles, and replies "you said oh Shikamaru!"

Serena blushes saying "ugh Choji!" She starts swatting him with her pillow.

He yells "hey stop sis I think he likes you too."

Serena stops hitting him, and asks "really Choji?"

He smiles saying "really."

Serena squeals then hugs, and kisses him. She turns to him and says "now get out I have to get dressed."

Choji shakes his head, and says "I'll never understand women one minute you're mad, and the next your happy." Then he leaves the room, and closes the door behind him.

Serena gets washed and dressed for the festival then she has some breakfast. Once she's all done she brushes her teeth, and heads over to where she's going to sing. It's finally her turn to sing, and Serena goes out onto the stage, and heads over to the microphone picks it up then she start singing.

**(Disclaimer: this song belongs to Britney Spears I don't own it or the lyrics)**

**I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU**

They say in this world  
Nothing lasts forever  
But I don't believe that's true  
'Cause the way that I feel  
When we're together  
I know that's the way  
I'll always feel for you

**Chorus:****  
**From now until forever  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow  
And promise you now  
Until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

There'll come a day  
When the world stops turning  
and stars will fall from the sky  
But this feeling will last  
When the sun stops burning  
All I wanna do is love you  
Till the end of time

**Chorus:**  
From now until forever  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow  
And promise you now  
Until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

It's gonna take more than a lifetime  
to give you all the love  
All the love I feel for you tonight

**Chorus:****  
**From now until forever  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow  
And promise you now  
Until forever  
I'll never stop loving you


	10. Chapter 10

**Page 9**

Serena finishes singing her song, and takes a bow then she gets off the stage. She's quickly surrounded by her girlfriends. Ino says "that was great Serena."

Serena smiles, and says "thanks Ino."

Tenten asks "so how's it going with you know who?"

Serena responds "about the same although he did ask if I liked him."

Sakura asks "so what did you say?"

Serena replies "I didn't answer the question I asked if he liked me instead."

Ino asks "so what did he say?"

Serena sighs, and says "nothing he ran off with some lame excuse about needing to go home."

Tenten jumps in saying "well at least that's better than saying no."

Just then Lady Tsunade comes over. She says "hey girls I need one of you to volunteer for a mission."

Everyone asks "what kind of mission?"

Lady Tsunade says "I need one of you to find out what the sand siblings are really doing here. Originally they said they were here for the festival but they just asked to stay for another week."

Serena jumps in saying "I'll do it Temari, and I are friends I'm sure she'll tell me what's going on."

Lady Tsunade says "alright Serena but don't let her know I'm checking up on them I don't want problems with the Sand village."

Serena replies "no problem if I can't get it out of her I'm sure I'll get it from her brother Kankuro."

Lady Tsunade looks at her, and says "good luck and report back to me anything you find out" then she leaves.

Ino starts jumping up, and down shouting "I've got an idea Serena make him jealous by flirting with Kankuro."

Serena responds "I don't know about that Ino."

Tenten joins in saying "that's a really good idea Serena it worked for me I finally got Neji."

Serena looks shocked then she says "you finally got him oh I'm so happy for you Tenten. Alright you've convinced me I'll try it. Now I have to go girls I have a mission to complete."

All the girls yell "bye Serena, and good luck."

Serena starts to head out of the festival when she bumps into Shikamaru, and Choji. Serena says "hey Choji did you drag poor Shikamaru here?"

Choji replies "yes I did but only to hear you sing."

Serena blushes, and asks "so did you boys like the song?"

Choji replies "yes I did."

Shikamaru says "it was nice."

Choji winks at her then he asks "so did you sing that to anyone special?"

She replies "yes, and you know who he is Choji."

Shikamaru asks "so now that you're finished do you want to hang out?"

Serena responds "I'm sorry I can't Shikamaru I have another mission to do" then Serena quickly leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Page 10**

Serena heads over to the local hotel, and went to the front desk. Serena asks the clerk "could you please tell me what room Temari is staying in?"

The clerk says "she's staying in room 20."

Serena looks at her, and says "thanks for your help." She heads up to Temari's hotel room, and knocks on the door. She can hear the door knob turn, and then the door opened.

Serena smiled, and said "hey Temari it's been a long time since I've seen you."

Temari moves out of the way so Serena can come into the room Temari says "come on in Serena so we can catch up."

Serena entered the room, and noticed Gaara sitting on the couch watching TV. Serena asks "when did you start watching TV Gaara."

He yells "sh…my shows on."

TV "we return to Clash of Ninja already in progress"

Garra "aw come on that's so totally a fake sand coffin at least they can attempt to make it look realistic. I mean they're not even using real sand!"

Temari says "ignore him we can talk on the love seat. So how have you been Serena?"

Serena smiles, and says "I've been doing great well except for boy problems, and you?"

Temari giggles, and says "I was doing great until my fan broke, and now were stuck here another week while it's fixed."

Serena looks at Temari, and says "well we can hangout, and there's this nightclub that opened up recently everyone goes there."

Temari smiles, and says "that sounds like fun Serena."

Just then Kankuro comes out of the bathroom. Serena looks over, and says "I do believe you look even hotter then you did three years ago."

Kankuro smiles replying "well you've changed for the better too Serena."

Temari yells "Kankuro go take a cold shower or something."

Serena smiles, and says "don't worry Temari it's just harmless flirting I don't mind. Besides Kankuro, and I are just really good friends."

Kankuro joins in "yah Temari can't I have a friend that's a girl without you thinking the worst of me?"

She replies "ah no Kankuro you can't."

Serena looks at Kankuro, and asks "can you help me with something?"

Kankuro raises an eyebrow, and says "it depends what it is Serena?"

Serena replies "I'd like you to help me make a boy jealous."

Kankuro smirks, and says "I'd love to besides it's a great way to pick up babes."

Temari rolls her eyes saying "ugh is that all you think about Kankuro?"

He quickly responds "no I think about sex too Temari!"

She yells "EW! Kankuro I didn't need to know that."

He smirks saying "you asked Temari."

Serena jumps in saying "why don't the three of you come to the club tonight around 7:00 pm?"

All three say "that sounds like fun we'll see you then Serena."

Serena responds "ok I'll see you guys then." Then she leaves, and heads for home to get dressed for tonight. Serena convinces Choji to get Shikamaru to go tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Page 11**

Serena arrives at the club, and the sand siblings are already there so she joins them at their table. After about a half hour Choji shows up with Shikamaru in tow Serena smirks, and goes over to the DJ she asks him to play a few slow songs he agrees. She goes back to the table to get Kankuro so the two of you can dance. Serena walks over to him, and says "come on let's go."

Kankuro smirks saying "I take it he's here?"

Serena smiles, and says "yes now come on."

They head out to the dance floor once there he holds her close, and they start moving to the music. Kankuro slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. When he says "Serena I think your guy is getting mad."

Serena responds "I wouldn't know I can't see him from here."

Kankuro spins her around so that now her back was up against his chest, and he leaned his head down to her ear. He asked her "do you see him now."

Serena smiles saying "yes, and you're right he does look mad."

Shikamaru was sitting at the table his hands balled up into fists tightly clenched so that his knuckles had turned white. Serena looks up at Kankuro, and she asks "can you think of anything that will make him come over here."

He responds "yes but I want you to promise that you won't get mad at me."

She's a little surprised by the request but agrees to it then Serena says "I trust you I promise not to get mad."

Kankuro spins her back around, and pulls her close again he slides his hands down. Then he gives her butt a squeeze out of instinct she quickly move his hand back around her waist. Serena asks "so did it work bad boy."

Kankuro smirked saying "yes he's coming this way looking like he's going to kill me."

She giggles, and says "turn around, and then spin me again."

Kankuro asks "why do you want me to do that."

Serena replies "so that he can cut in rather then beat you up."

Kankuro smirks saying "oh I get it."

He turns around so that his back is facing Shikamaru, and spins Serena around so that her back is up against his chest again. Serena looks up at him, and says "thanks so much Kankuro."

He replies "anytime, and you're welcome."

Serena turns her head forward, and continues dancing with Kankuro. A few minutes later Kankuro feels a tap on his shoulder he turns, and sees Shikamaru. Kankuro steps aside to allow Shikamaru to cut in, and then Kankuro leaves to find a girl of his own. Shikamaru wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her close to him. Serena just loves how it feels to be close to him. He nuzzles into her neck causing her to smile, and grind into him a little bit. He starts kissing her neck, and she tilts her head to allow him better access but he suddenly stops. Serena whispers "please don't stop Shikamaru."

He smirks, and asks "you knew it was me?"

Serena smiles saying "yes I did."

Shikamaru spins her around so that she's facing him, and pulls her close to him she looks at him. He leans in, and kisses her softly on the lips she smiles into the kiss, and quickly wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss after several minutes they need to break for air. Serena looks into his eyes, and says "I love you Shikamaru."

He responds "I love you too troublesome woman."


	13. Chapter 13

**Page 12**

Shikamaru leads her off of the dance floor over to the table he was sitting at then he leans in, and kisses her passionately. Serena quickly return the kiss, and wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss he wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her closer. Someone walks up, and taps Shikamaru's shoulder. Choji asks "hey Shikamaru haven't you kissed my sister enough?"

Shikamaru breaks the kiss, and says "no then he quickly returns his lips to hers."

Choji then says "my dad isn't going to like this Shikamaru."

He sighs breaking the kiss again, and says "I have his permission to date her already Choji."

He raises an eyebrow, and says "ok but do you have Serena's permission?"

Serena looks at him, and says "yes he does Choji now go away."

He replies "ok already sis."

Shikamaru looks at her, and says "let's go look at the stars Serena."

Choji jumps in saying "oh no you're not leaving with my sister alone Shikamaru."

He asks "why are you being such a drag Choji?"

Serena looks at Choji saying "I'll be fine go hang with Kiba will yah."

Choji crosses his arms, and says "fine but if you hurt her Shikamaru I'll have to hurt you."

Shikamaru replies "whatever Choji" he takes her hand, and leads her outside to an open field.

Serena looks up at the sky saying "the stars are beautiful tonight."

Shikamaru wraps his arms around her waist, and says "not as beautiful as you are."

Serena leans in, and kisses him on the lips and then she says "thanks."

Shikamaru looks at her, and asks "will you be mine."

Serena smiles replying "yes I will."

Shikamaru smirks, and pulls her close then kisses her neck until he finds her soft spot causing her to groan as he kissed sucked, and bit there leaving a very noticeable hickey. He lies down on the grass pulling her down with him he wraps an arm around her, and pulls her close to his chest. Serena snuggles into him, and puts her head on his chest. Shikamaru suddenly says "Serena you're not so troublesome after all" then he kisses her forehead.

Serena smiles, and responds "thank you Shikamaru I love you."

He responds "I love you too Serena."

After several hours it's time to go home, and Shikamaru walks her home. He pins her to the wall of her house, and crashes his lips into her lips passionately. He gently nips at her bottom lip, and she gladly grants him entrance into her mouth. His tongue quickly dominates hers, and he takes his time exploring her mouth trying to memorize every inch of it. Serena twirls her tongue around his causing him to groan she pushes his tongue back into his mouth, and she starts exploring his mouth trying to memorize every inch of it. Just then Serena hears someone cough so they brake for much needed air, and look in the direction of the cough. Her Dad says "excuse me but it's time to come inside Serena."

Serena groans saying "yes Dad I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru."

He looks at her, and says "yes I'll see you tomorrow bye Serena" he quickly kisses her cheek, and leaves.

Her Dad looks down at her, and asks "what's that on your neck sweetie?"

Serena smirks, and replies "it's a hickey Dad."

He responds "I take it you two are dating then?"

Serena smiles, and says "yes we are Dad."

He nervously asks "do we need to talk about sex Serena?"

Serena responds "no Dad Mom and I already had that talk."

He smiles, and says "that's good let's go inside now." They head inside, and she goes to bed having sweet dreams of Shikamaru all night long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Page 13**

The next morning after Serena showered, and dressed she heads over to Shikamaru's house. Serena knocks on the door when the door opens she sees Mrs. Nara. Serena asks her "is Shikamaru home?"

She replies "yes he is I can't get him up out of bed. Maybe you can it's up the stairs first door on the right."

Serena smiles, and says "ok I'll try but I won't guarantee anything."

She smiles, and says "I'm sure you'll do better than I have."

Serena heads up the stairs she comes to the first door on the right. So she opens the door, and enters the room. Shikamaru's bedroom is very messy but she can clearly see him sleeping on the bed she walks over to him, and gently shakes him. Serena says "Shikamaru would you please wake up already."

Shikamaru just rolls over onto his back, and mumbles "so troublesome."

Serena climbs on the bed, and pulls the sheets down only to see him sleeping topless she blushes. But then she can't resist running her fingers across his well-built chest muscles. He groans, and moves a little bit but doesn't wake up. Serena looks at him, and asks "why won't you wake up?"

Serena smirks, and gets up she throws the sheets off of the bed she quickly realizes that it was a bad idea since he's only wearing his boxers, and she's blushing 1000 shades of red. She runs into his bathroom, and grabs a glass of cold water. She starts flicking the water onto his chest. When that doesn't work she dumps the rest on top of his boxers. Shikamaru wakes up yelling "what the heck!"

Serena responds "time to get up sleepy head."

He grumbles "this isn't fair!"

Serena asks him "what isn't fair?"

Shikamaru responds smirking "you've seen me in my underwear, and I haven't seen you."

Serena crosses her arms, and says "well to bad who told you to sleep in your underwear anyway."

Shikamaru replies "troublesome woman."

Serena feels bad so she says "alright I'll show you if you promise to behave yourself."

Shikamaru Raises an eyebrow, and says "I promise to be good."

Serena slowly removes her shirt, and then her skirt while blushing the whole time.

Shikamaru groans "saying mm you look real nice Serena."

She smiles, and says "really well you look good too. Now get dressed so I can get dressed."

He raises an eyebrow saying "no" he gets up, and walks over to her.

Serena nervously says "you promised you would be a good boy."

Shikamaru says "don't worry I am I just wanted a closer look you look beautiful."

Serena blushes, and says "thank you now go get dressed."

Shikamaru says "fine" and he squeezes her butt on his way to the dresser.

Serena smiles saying "naughty boy" then she quickly gets dressed again.

**~ Fast Forward 1 year ~**

It was the anniversary of the day Shikamaru asked Serena to be his. She spent some time planning the evening she was going to have with Shikamaru. They went to a secluded lake where Serena brought a picnic lunch, and a blanket. They weren't big on gifts but Serena thought she should do something special anyway.

Once they got there Serena put the blanket down, and you both had lunch. After lunch she watched clouds with him for a while but soon grew bored with it. Serena smirked, and sat on his lap grinding into him. Serena looked at him and said "I want to do something fun Shikamaru."

He smirked, and pinned her to the ground then he said "stop teasing me Serena if I start I won't stop."

She reached her hands up into his hair, and pulled his hair out of the band. Serena claimed his lips with a passionate lust filled kiss. He quickly removed her shirt, and started caressing her chest then he returned to her neck causing her to moan.

She removed his shirt, and started tracing the muscles on his chest then she kissed down his chest causing him to moan. They threw off their pants and underwear. Soon he was inside of her. After an hour of hot and heavy sex they were completely exhausted. Shikamaru rolled off of her, and pulled Serena close to him he reached over her and into his shirt pocket. He pulled a box out, and said "here I got this for you."

Serena open the box to see an engagement ring inside she smiled at him, and said "it's beautiful."

Shikamaru asks "will you be mine forever?"

She smiles, and says "yes Shikamaru I'd love to."

Shikamaru starts drifting off to sleep mumbling "I love you troublesome woman."

She snuggles into him whispering "I love you to Shikamaru" falling asleep shortly after him herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Page 14**

It's been a year since Serena had become Mrs. Nara she had been feeling sick to her stomach for the past two weeks but Serena had an iron stomach, and never once threw up. She decided to see a doctor only to find out that she's three months pregnant. Serena took the results to the Hokage so she wouldn't be sent on a mission. After letting the Hokage know she bumps into Choji. Choji "hey sis what do you got there?"

Serena replies "a doctor's report."

Choji "what are you sick or something?"

Serena "no Choji I'm fine you're just going to be an uncle."

Choji "really that's great sis."

Serena "no its not we weren't paining on starting a family yet Shikamaru is going to be mad at me."

Choji hugs you "no he won't he loves you and he helped make it so he can't be mad at you."

Serena "I guess I should tell him next."

Choji "don't worry it will be ok."

Serena walks to where she trains with him.

Shikamaru yells "you're late"

Serena replies "I know sorry."

Shikamaru says "just because we're married doesn't mean I won't report your lateness."

Serena replies "I was with the Hokage here he gave me this for you."

Shikamaru asks "what's going on and why aren't we partners?"

Serena replies "I can't train any more I'm pregnant."

Shikamaru yells "you're what!"

Serena repeats "pregnant…you know going to have a baby."

Shikamaru grins saying "really?"

Serena smiles replying "yes really!"

Shikamaru asks "how…when?"

Serena blushes saying "umm…you know how, and in about six months."

Shikamaru says "this is great I'm so happy."

Serena asks "you sure I know this wasn't planned?"

Shikamaru replies "yes I'm sure" he kisses her gently on the lips.

**~ Six months later ~**

Serena was due a week ago.

Shikamaru was pacing around the house asking "when is this baby going to come?"

Serena replies "it will come when its ready."

Shikamaru says "this baby is so troublesome."

Serena replies smirking "maybe it's being lazy like its daddy."

Shikamaru pulls her onto his lap smirking "I'll show you lazy!" Kissing her passionately.

Serena grabs her stomach, and yells in pain "I think the baby is coming."

Shikamaru says "off to the hospital with you" he picks Serena up, and carries her to the hospital quickly. Once there he gets Serena a room waits outside pacing while she delivers the baby in the room.

Shikamaru asks "Choji do you think she'll be ok."

Choji replies "she'll be fine Shikamaru."

Shikamaru asks "what's taking so long?"

Choji replies "babies take time to deliver."

After several hours the nurse comes out saying "Mr. Nara?"

Shikamaru and his dad say "yes"

The Nurse says "Shikamaru you may go in now."

Shikamaru rushes in asking "Serena are you all right?"

Serena replies "I'm fine Shikamaru"

Shikamaru asks "what about the baby?"

Serena smiles and says "they are sleeping."

Shikamaru asks "they…what do you mean they?"

Serena giggles saying "they're two babies."

Shikamaru asks surprised "twins I'm the father of twins?"

Serena smiles replying "yes you are."

Shikamaru asks "boys or girls?"

Serena replies "neither."

Shikamaru asks "neither what do you mean neither?"

Serena replies "we have one of each a boy and a girl."

Serena passes him his son first, and then his daughter Shikamaru looks at them both saying "they are beautiful Serena thank you."

**The end**


End file.
